Chibi Jupiters Begining
by Little J
Summary: A new scout is born....this is her story. (My first Serious one!!)
1. The Begning

1.1.1 "Hurry!" Called a young girl as she scrambled down her marble corridor.  
  
"In here!" replied a young woman opening a beautifully carved emerald door. The young girl ducked into the room. The woman followed her closely, shutting the door behind them. The woman breathed heavily as she locked the door.  
  
"Come out, come out where ever you are!" called a new voice.  
  
"Will she get us in here?" asked the young girl to the woman. The young girls green eyes looked worried. She had brown wavy hair that came just past her shoulders.  
  
"I hope not, Sanda." Replied the woman. She also had green eyes, and brown hair pulled back into a single ponytail that reached mid back.  
  
"Royals are such babies!" said the voice again, this time closer then before. "Queen Makato! Princess Sanda! Come out come out where ever you are!" she continued. There was a big crash. Sanda jumped, startled at the sound.  
  
"Ok…I want you to go get help…" Makato said to Sanda. Makato slipped off a gold chain with a beautiful diamond shaped emerald on it. She held it in her hand and closed her eyes and whispered something. The stone began to glow and a faint green light shot from it and formed a portal that swirled with green light. "Jump through it." Makato said. "Get help from the Sailor Scouts." She continued. "And take this." She handed Sanda a gold pen with a green orb on top and a red lightning bolt inside the orb.  
  
"Some 13th birthday huh?" Sanda said as she took the pen and examined it. When she saw the red lightning bolt in the orb, her left hand went up to her left ear as she touched her red lightning bolt earring. "Is…is this…?" Sanda asked.  
  
Makato nodded. "It is a transformational pen…you are Sailor Chibi Jupiter." There was a sound of another blast. "Now go!" Makato said. Sanda nodded and turned to look at the portal. She stepped in, and vanished from the room. Makato looked at the door of the room she was in. There was a gigantic blast that knocked the door on top of Makato, causing her to fall back against the wall.  
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" came the voice of Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Amy…you came to help.." Makato whispered.  
  
"So did we!" said a familiar voice of Sailor Mars. The attack Sailor Mercury used made a barrier around Makato to keep her safe for a while. In the center of the room, stood a young woman with blonde hair, and light purple eyes. Her lips were a crimson shade. Her eyes scanned the room until her eyes fell upon the portal. She snickered evilly and walked to the portal.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sailor Mars called.  
  
"What makes you think that you can say that to me?" Cackled the woman.  
  
"Callisto, you have caused quite enough trouble..." Sailor Mercury said placing her hands on her hips. Makato looked worried. Though she couldnt see what was going on, that didnt mean she couldnt hear it. She heard Sailor Mercury and gasped. She just remembered that Sanda didnt close the portal! She brought her gloved hand up to her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, right...well...I have to go.." Callisto's light purple eyes glittered. She stepped into the portsl as it closed.  
  
"NO!" Sailor Mercury screamed as she tried to pull Callisto back.  
  
"Hey guys...what did I miss?" Sailor Venus asked entering the damaged room the others were gathered into.  
  
"Alot." Sailor Mars said, furious at Callisto. This was horrible. Sanda was in the past with Callisto! They couldn't get to her now.  
  
"Where is Callisto?" asked Makato from inside the ring of ice. "Dont tell me she went through the portal.." she finished hearing no reply from her friends.  
  
"Well...uh..." Sailor Mars stumbled to find the words.  
  
"Yes...she did manage to get through the portal." Sailor Mercury said to her friend. "But we will get her back.." she continued.  
  
"Ami!!" Sailor Mars shreiked. "That is probobly NOT the answer Makato was looking for!!"  
  
"Rei...its ok..." Makato whispered. She sunk back and layed her head on the sleek wall of her encasement.  
  
"Where am I? It looks like an old warehouse.." she whispered. "Hello! Is anybody here!?" she yelled. "Guess it's an abandoned old warehouse." she muttered. Sanda started walking to the run down door.  
  
"Stop right there, Sanda." Cackled a familiar voice.  
  
"It's princess Sanda to you!" Sanda said as she turned around to meet the cool purple eyes of Callisto.  
  
"Whatever you say, 'Princess'." muttered the blonde. As Callisto lifted her hand waist high, palm up, Sanda started running toward the door. By the time she reached the door, Callisto had formed a dark energy beam in her hand. Callisto laughed at the Sanda's attempt to escape.  
  
"Dont look back, dont look back, dont look back.." Sanda kept muttering this to herself as she opened the door.  
  
"Say good bye princess!" Callisto got ready to throw the ball of energy.  
  
"Stop right there!" Came a voice from the window sill which was a good five feet off the floor. Sanda and Callisto's eyes looked up to see where the voice had come from. To Callisto's surprise, there was not one person there, but TEN. Sanda could feel a smile going across her face.  
  
"Who are you?" Demanded Callisto as the energy ball she had formed flickered away.  
  
The girl in the center smiled. She had long blonde odango's, and blue eyes. Her scout uniform had wings attached to the back. "I am Eternal Sailor Moon, and I right wrongs, and triumph over evil!" she said stepping foreward.  
  
"And I am Super Sailor Mercury!" Said a a girl with short dark blue hair, and blue eyes.  
  
"I am Super sailor MArs!" said another girl stepping foreward. She had long, dark black hair. Her purple eyes glared at Callisto.  
  
"I am Super Sailor Jupiter!" said another one. She stepped foreward to show brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that reached mid-back, and green eyes. She was considerably taller then the others.  
  
"I am Super Sailor Venus!" Said another who stepped foreward. Her hair was the same leangth as Super Sailor Mars's, only hers was blonde, and pulled back with a red bow. Her blue eyes were staring at Callisto.  
  
"I am Super Sailor Pluto." Said another. She was holding a staff that was the same size as her, that was shaped like a key. She was almost the same size as Super Sailor Jupiter, but was still smaller. She had long green hair and a real dark shade of red eyes.  
  
"I am Super Sailor Neptune!" Said a girl stepping foreward to reveal aqua wavy hair that was just past her shoulders, and dark blue eyes.  
  
"I am Super Sailor Uranus!" Said another who had short blonde hair and dark green eyes. Again, she was almost as tall as Super Sailor Jupiter, but fell short by about 3 inches.  
  
"I am Super Sailor Saturn!" Said the next one. She held a large staff with a large silver, 'G' on the tip. She had black, shoulder leangth hair and dark purple eyes.  
  
"I am Super Sailor Chibi Moon!" Said the last. Her hair was bright pink and was up in odango's but not quite as long as Eternal Sailor Moon's.  
  
"Thats nice...now get out of my way!" Callisto yelled as she quickly powered up another beam and shot it at Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
"Watch out!!" Super Sailor Mars said to Eternal Sailor Moon. Eternal Sailor Moon dodged the attack, and it tore through the old wooden wall.  
  
"Somebody get the kid!" Super Sailor Uranus said.  
  
Super Sailor Venus looked at Sanda. She ran over to Sanda and asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
Sanda looked at Super Sailor Venus. "Yeah." she replied.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Super Sailor Mars yelled as she shot an arrow at Callisto.  
  
Super Sailor Chibi Moon looked at Sanda. "SANDA!" she called running over to her. "Sanda!!" she smiled.  
  
"You know her?" Super Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"Yeah." Super Sailor Mini Moon replied with a smile.  
  
"Rini?" Sanda asked unsure if this was her friend.  
  
"Yup." Super Sailor Mini Moon said.  
  
Callisto saw the flaming arrow coming toward her. "It will take ALOT more then that to defeat me!!" She held up her hand and the arrow turned around and disappeared. Callisto laughed evily and dissappeared.  
  
"Shes gone!" Eternal Sailor Moon muttered. She walked over to Super Sailor Mini Moon, Super Sailor Venus, and Sanda. "So, who are you?" she asked the new girl.  
  
"My name is Sanda-Ba-Do Yotogi." replied Sanda. "But the people I know just call me Sanda."  
  
Super Sailor Pluto looked at Sanda carefully. "You remind me of somebody..."  
  
The remaining scouts walked over to Sanda. "Thats my hair style..." Super Sailor Neptune said thoughtfully.  
  
"Thats my eye color..." Super Sailor Jupiter pointed out. "And my hair color..." she continued.  
  
"Are you Jupiter's daughter?" Pluto asked Sanda.  
  
"Yes..." Sanda replied. "I came here to get some help..."  
  
"How about we talk about this over some tea?" Offered Mercury.  
  
Jupiter looked Sanda from head to toe, and toe to head. "You aren't joking are you?" she asked Sanda, finding it hard to beleive Sanda was her daughter.  
  
Sanda just shook her head and said, "I will explain.."  
  
Super Sailor Mars detransformed and became Rei. She thought it was ok now, considering the fact that the evil was gone for now, and Sanda knew about the scouts in the first place. "Now I think Mercury is right, lets discuss this over tea." Venus detransformed to Minako.  
  
"As long as there is food too, count me in!" Said Eternal Sailor Moon as she returned to Serena. She smiled. "What about you guys?"  
  
The rest of the scouts returned to their normal forms, and nodded. "So where do we go for the tea?" asked a blonde haired girl named Minako who was originaly Super Sailor Venus.  
  
"What about Makato's?" Rei suggested.  
  
"Is that ok with you Makato?" asked Setsuna, originaly Super Sailor Pluto. "Makato?" she asked again.  
  
"O what? O I am sorry, I just well I am a little Surprised. So what was the question again?"  
  
"Are we going to your place for the tea?" Setsuna patiently asked again.  
  
"O yeah, of course." Makato replied, turning and smiling at her. Then she converted her gaze back to Sanda. She was smiling at Makato.  
  
[pic][pic].::Princess Sonata::. 


	2. Having Tea

1 Having Tea  
  
At Makato's house, Usagi sipped her tea. "MMMM….It is SOOOO good Makato." She complimented smiling at her friend.  
  
"Thanks Usagi." Makato replied. She smiled a little at her friend in return but her mind kept slipping back to Sanda.  
  
"So…Sanda where did you come from?" Asked Amy as she placed her cup on the table.  
  
"From the future planet Jupiter." Sanda replied.  
  
"Why are you here?" Mirchiru asked.  
  
"My mom sent me here…to get help." Sanda said as she placed her cup on the table. In her mind she anticipated the question coming next. Sanda felt uneasy about the subject so she stared at the floor.  
  
"Why did she send you back for help?" Usagi asked placing her empty tea cup on the table.  
  
"Well…you see…In the future, a woman named Callisto is trying to take over Jupiter. In order to do that she has to get rid of all the heirs to the throne, and the king and queen of Jupiter. As far as I know, she has not succeeded in getting rid of anybody." Sanda said.  
  
"Is Callisto the person we fought today?" Inquired Setsuna.  
  
"Yes, she must have followed me through the portal." Sanda said. She felt like it was all her fault. Callisto was here because she forgot to close it after coming through.  
  
"Well, continue." Rei said to Sanda.  
  
Sanda sighed and then continued. "Jupiter is having trouble getting rid of her and her minions, and well…she told me to go get the sailor scouts."  
  
"That's us!" Rini smiled.  
  
"How do we get back to help you out?" asked Haruka.  
  
"I….I don't know." Sanda said. Her mom had opened the portal to come here, so she had no idea how to get back. She looked up at Amy who was thinking hard and looking at her computer.  
  
"Well that does us no good.." Usagi muttered.  
  
Sanda tried to look small so maybe nobody would notice her tears streaming down her face. "I know I am sorry.." she whispered. She closed her eyes and tried to sink lower.  
  
Rini looked at Sanda and crawled over to her and smiled. "Don't worry. We will help…we will find a way to." She said cheerfully.  
  
Rei looked over at Amy to see what she had found. "Have you any idea how to get back?" she asked her. Amy shook her head.  
  
"She is gonna pay for messing with my planet!" Makato muttered under her breath harshly.  
  
Minako noticed Sanda crying and asked what was wrong. Sanda replied, "Its my fault she is here, and I don't know how to get back.."  
  
"No Its not your fault.." Mirchiru said to Sanda.  
  
"Nothing here is your fault…nothing." Setsuna said putting her hand on Sanda's head, and smiling.  
  
Haruka suddenly thought of something. "Why don't we get rid of Callisto here, in this time?"  
  
"That could work, but what if there are others in the future?" Amy said. She liked to cover every possible outcome. "Are there others Sanda?"  
  
"Yes." Sanda replied softly. "Four others."  
  
"Four others?" Rei repeated. "So why aren't they all here?"  
  
"They have special jobs…Callisto's is to get rid of me. One is to get rid of my mom, one is to get rid of my dad, and one is to get rid of the other scouts so nobody can stop them." Sanda replied.  
  
"So Callisto is the only one here?" Rini asked.  
  
"AS far as I know." Sanda said to her friend. 


	3. Thinking of a plan

Thinking up a plan  
  
"Well that's good." Rini said as she leaned back.  
  
"Are you SURE I am your mom?" Makato asked. She had totally zoned out and that was all she thought about. She heard nothing after she muttered, 'They are gonna pay for messing with my planet!'  
  
"Yes, I am." Sanda replied. She looked at Makato and smiled. Unfortunately, Makato didn't smile back. She just sat there, thinking. Sanda's smile faded, and she sighed.  
  
"Don't worry.." Rei started, but Amy cut her off.  
  
"Lets see if we can't figure this out tomorrow?" Amy said. "I think Sanda needs some rest…It would be a good idea to get some too."  
  
"That sounds good." Usagi said as she yawned. "Except who takes Sanda?"  
  
Amy thought a moment. "I can't my mom would want to know everything…"  
  
Rei shook her head. "No sorry…I can't grandpa would freak."  
  
Haruka shook her head. "I don't have room." Mirchiru nodded in agreement, though she felt bad that Sanda didn't have a place to stay.  
  
"My place is to small." Said Setsuna.  
  
"My mom would freak if I brought a stranger home." Minako said. "Though, she isn't really a stranger.."  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "Sorry."  
  
Usagi looked at Rini. "She can't stay with us. I am already housing a future girl."  
  
"Plus, your mom wouldn't like it." Rini added.  
  
"Well…that leaves me." Makato sighed. "I guess I can watch her…I mean she is my daughter."  
  
Sanda smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Rei smiled at Sanda, then she turned to Usagi, and the others. "I say we meet tomorrow at the temple…maybe we can figure this all out. O and if anybody sees Mamoru, tell him to be there too." Ami nodded.  
  
"Alright. See you guys tomorrow." Said Usagi as she and Rini left Makato's.  
  
Once everybody left Makato smiled at Sanda. "Sorry about how I acted. Its just not everyday you have a kid from the future come and say they're yours." She laughed a little. "So now lets go and get some rest." She continued. She led Sanda down the hall to a spare bedroom. "You can stay here tonight."  
  
"Thank you." Sanda replied as she walked into her new room and looked at the white walls, and the rose border at the top. Her bed was a rose-red color and everything she needed was in there, except clothes. She smiled and threw herself on her bed.  
  
Makato smiled and went to her room and came back with a shirt. "Here, you can sleep in this until we go shopping." She handed the shirt to Sanda. Sanda got off her bed and went into the bathroom and changed. When she came out, she got back on her bed and covered up. She snuggled close to the covers and fell asleep. Makato smiled and switched off the lights. She entered her own room and fell asleep.  
  
The next day, at the meeting, all the scouts were there, including Mamoru. Sanda and Makato were the last ones to arrive.  
  
"Ok, everybody is here." Amy said. She smiled at Sanda. "Good morning Sanda, Makato."  
  
Rini stood up and grabbed Sanda's hand and pulled her to sit in between her and Makato. Hotaru was sitting on the other side of Rini. Mamoru and Usagi sat on the other side of the table. Mamoru eyed Sanda.  
  
"Ok, so now that we are all here we can start." Haruka said.  
  
"Right, now what we know is that Sanda is from the future, and she is being chased by Callisto and her home planet is in grave danger." Minako said. Amy nodded. "Ok so now what do we do about it?"  
  
Usagi thought a moment and then said, "We have to get her back to the future so we can help her family….but I don't know how."  
  
Setsuna thought a second. "Well once we are ready to we can use the time gate."  
  
"O that's a great idea!" Rini said. Mamoru noticed that Sanda was making no eye contact with anybody but Rini and Makato and Ami.  
  
"Usagi, Sanda looks scared." Mamoru whispered in Usagi's ear. Usagi looked at Sanda.  
  
"She does doesn't she?" Usagi said wanting to know why Sanda was afraid of her. Callisto was outside the temple listening to the conversation. "Heh so the little princess is scared…"  
  
Rei stiffened. "Something evil is nearby…" she said. Everybody strained to listen. Sanda looked worried.  
  
Callisto thought, "Shoot, the temple priestess can sense evil!"  
  
Rei said to the others, "Lets save the important stuff for later…we don't want to help out the evil forces."  
  
Sanda looked worriedly out the window. She had a feeling Callisto was out there. And she didn't like that feeling. 


	4. Sacrifice

"I know she's right…" Makato said with a sigh.  
  
Sanda rolled her hands into tight fists. "What do you want now Callisto?" she demanded.  
  
The blonde figure on the table smiled. "Why, only to introduce myself to the others." She looked at Mamoru. "And who is this handsome man?" she bent over and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Hey blondie! He's mine!" said Usagi. She glared at Callisto. Sanda stepped forward and tapped her on the shoulder. "Its me you want right?" she said when Callisto whipped around to look at Sanda.  
  
Callisto narrowed her purple eyes. "So what if I am?" she asked.  
  
Sanda shifted uneasily. "Then leave these people alone!" she ordered. Her voice quavered. Haruka looked at Sanda.  
  
"While your at it, leave her alone too!" Haruka said standing up too. Amy looked at Rei who nodded and they stood up together.  
  
"How very proud you must be." Piped up Setsuna. "There is a whole room of people and you go for one of the younger ones." She crossed her arms. "For shame!"  
  
"You have no idea how much this little pest can do." Callisto said glaring at Setsuna.  
  
"Neither do you." Sanda added. She knew what she was capable of.  
  
"Don't make me angry!!" Roared Callisto. She held up her hand high above her head. Purple glitter started to appear. It formed circles that rotated fast. When the glitter disappeared, in her hand was a small staff. It had a golden handle, and it had a light purple orb on top. It grew to be about four inches taller then her. "One more word out of you missie, and you will be dead….even though her majesty wants you alive."  
  
Luna gasped. "That can't be…..can it?"  
  
"O yes….it is kitty. You see this orb? This is the orb of death. I stole it from Saturn to help me wipe out Jupiter. This orb can wipe out this universe. It is rightfully ours though. It was taken from us by this young girl named Jenica. She is the princess of Saturn…" Callisto said pointing to the purple orb. "And it CAN wipe out royalty." She cackled.  
  
Sanda's eyes widened. "Can I make a deal?" Sanda piped.  
  
"It depends." Callisto said with a sly smile.  
  
"If…..if I go with you…..will you promise not to hurt my mother….and the rest of the people on our planet? And the others?" Sanda said. She looked serious. This scared Makato.  
  
"Well….her majesty only wanted you…and she did say to do whatever it takes to get you to her….so I assume that would be alright." She held out her hand to Sanda. "Take my hand and come with me." She said.  
  
"No! Sanda! You can't leave! No! I won't let you!" Yelled a hysterical Makato.  
  
"It's for the best of everybody." Sanda said. She turned to Callisto and took her hand. "Alright…I'll go." 


	5. Wonderful

"Wonderful." Callisto snickered.  
  
"No! Sanda! You can't go!" Amy said taking a step toward her.  
  
"To late!" Callisto snapped, and they both vanished in a puff of purple smoke.  
  
"Shes gone!" Said Usagi stating the obvious.  
  
"I can NOT believe she did that!" Makato muttered.  
  
"Don't worry we will get her back.." Mirchiru said, still staring at the clear table where Callisto and Sanda were just standing.  
  
"They got my orb?! I have an orb?" Hotaru said quite confused.  
  
"It was Jenica who stole it from them so it would be in the right place, so basically it isn't yours." Chibiusa said to Hotaru, trying to sort things out herself.  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark room with black tile and a dark purple haze, Sanda was thrown onto the floor. "Well, well, well!" Said a black figure before her on a large golden thrown. "So you have succeeded Callisto. To be honest, I didn't think you would." It said again.  
  
"Of course I came through, your majesty." Callisto said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
Sanda looked around, she could only see Callisto and another woman. The woman was hidden in a heavier mist then the rest of the room. A chill ran up and down her spine and she sat up.  
  
"Now, take her away!" The woman said, pointing a finger to her right.  
  
Out of nowhere, two gaurds came forward and chained her so she couldn't get away, and locked her in a cell made of a dark colored stone.  
  
.::Princess Sonata::. 


	6. Sacrifice

"I know she's right." Makato said with a sigh.  
  
Sanda rolled her hands into tight fists. "What do you want now Callisto?" she demanded.  
  
The blonde figure on the table smiled. "Why, only to introduce myself to the others." She looked at Mamoru. "And who is this handsome man?" she bent over and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Hey blondie! He's mine!" said Usagi. She glared at Callisto. Sanda stepped forward and tapped her on the shoulder. "Its me you want right?" she said when Callisto whipped around to look at Sanda.  
  
Callisto narrowed her purple eyes. "So what if I am?" she asked.  
  
Sanda shifted uneasily. "Then leave these people alone!" she ordered. Her voice quavered. Haruka looked at Sanda.  
  
"While your at it, leave her alone too!" Haruka said standing up too. Amy looked at Rei who nodded and they stood up together.  
  
"How very proud you must be." Piped up Setsuna. "There is a whole room of people and you go for one of the younger ones." She crossed her arms. "For shame!"  
  
"You have no idea how much this little pest can do." Callisto said glaring at Setsuna.  
  
"Neither do you." Sanda added. She knew what she was capable of.  
  
"Don't make me angry!!" Roared Callisto. She held up her hand high above her head. Purple glitter started to appear. It formed circles that rotated fast. When the glitter disappeared, in her hand was a small staff. It had a golden handle, and it had a light purple orb on top. It grew to be about four inches taller then her. "One more word out of you missie, and you will be dead..even though her majesty wants you alive."  
  
Luna gasped. "That can't be...can it?"  
  
"O yes..it is kitty. You see this orb? This is the orb of death. I stole it from Saturn to help me wipe out Jupiter. This orb can wipe out this universe. It is rightfully ours though. It was taken from us by this young girl named Jenica. She is the princess of Saturn." Callisto said pointing to the purple orb. "And it CAN wipe out royalty." She cackled.  
  
Sanda's eyes widened. "Can I make a deal?" Sanda piped.  
  
"It depends." Callisto said with a sly smile.  
  
"If...if I go with you...will you promise not to hurt my mother..and the rest of the people on our planet? And the others?" Sanda said. She looked serious. This scared Makato.  
  
"Well..her majesty only wanted you.and she did say to do whatever it takes to get you to her..so I assume that would be alright." She held out her hand to Sanda. "Take my hand and come with me." She said.  
  
"No! Sanda! You can't leave! No! I won't let you!" Yelled a hysterical Makato.  
  
"It's for the best of everybody." Sanda said. She turned to Callisto and took her hand. "Alright.I'll go." 


	7. Lost

"That voice.it sounds familiar." Sanda thought, but soon fell asleep with the help of a clear gas that was seeping into her prison.  
  
Back at home, Mamoru stood up and looked at Luna. "Where did that creep take Sanda?"  
  
"I don't know..." Luna said in udder shock.  
  
Makato silently stood up, and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"What are you going to do in the kitchen?" Usagi called to Makato.  
  
"Bake. When I am upset, I bake." was the reply from Makato, as she vanished into the kitchen.  
  
"Poor, Makato." Mamoru sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Poor Makato? Try poor Sanda!" Haruka snapped.  
  
"Usagi, why are you smiling?" Ami asked.  
  
"Because when Makato is upset she bakes! And I am hungry!" was the reply.  
  
"USAGI!" Rei screamed. "We have a crisis on our hands, and your hungry!?!"  
  
"What?? I was only kidding!" Said Usagi exasperated.  
  
"That's my Usagi." Mamoru said with a small smile. "But we do need to concentrate on saving Sanda.." he added.  
  
Usagi nodded. "I wonder why they took Sanda..I mean as far as I can tell there is nothing at all special about her besides the fact that she is a Sailor Senshi and Princess of Jupiter.."  
  
Makato walked back into the room. She looked zoned out, and dead. She dropped a plate of cookies on the table, and turned around and went to the kitchen again.  
  
"Mmmmm..thanks Makato." Usagi said, happily taking one.  
  
"Man, she doesn't look so good." Chibiusa announced. 


End file.
